


sunflower petals

by Kunfetti



Series: A song fic compilation [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barely tbh, M/M, implied Sheith if you squint, james is along for the ride, keith is struggling, non explicit sexual content, post s8 sometime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Needless to say, Keith always ends up back to James.





	sunflower petals

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sunflower by Post Malone & Swae-Lee
> 
> Thanks Silverbean <3

It’s a thud and a crash outside his apartment that has James putting his book down and opening the door before anyone has a chance to knock. Unsurprised, he scoffs and shakes his head, moving out of the way for fellow cadet Keith Kogane to come stumbling in. 

 

“I’m surprised you made it this far this time.” He says, casually shutting the door and crossing his arms, pursing his lips and eyeing Keith critically. 

 

“Shove off, Griffin.”

 

He watches as Keith falls on his back heavily upon the couch, instantly covering his eyes with his arm. His leg hangs off the edge while the other is propped up on the arm. With a disapproving scowl, James heads to the kitchen to grab some aspirin and water for his (un)welcome visitor. 

 

He hands them off silently, which Keith takes gratefully. James watches him from under his lashes. Keith smells of cigarettes and cheap alcohol, that alone tipping him off he was down at that alien dive off base again. 

 

Keith sits and James plops down next to him. He watches Keith carefully out of the corner of his eye. It’s not the first time he’s come to James after a bad night, and it won’t be the last. 

 

He’s disgusted he’s okay with that. 

 

“Can I crash here?”

 

“You’re always welcome here.” 

 

He offers a small smile, watches as Keith kicks back the pills, is memorized by his throat bobbing as he chases it with the water. James licks his lips. Keith is always so tantalizing, even half drunk and falling apart. 

 

The former Paladin curls around him in bed that night, slow kisses on the back of his neck driving James insane. He’s hard in seconds and rolls on his back to kiss Keith properly. He tastes bitter and dry but James secretly loves it. 

 

He’s rutting against Keith’s thigh without abandon before Keith climbs on top of him, straddling his hips like he belongs there. He doesn’t mind that though either. 

 

“Will you stay with me?” He asks, breathless and hopeless because it’s the same question he asks every time. 

 

Keith’s answer is to sink down on him and make him forget who they are for the rest of the night. At least until he wakes up alone tomorrow. 

 

—-

 

Keith wakes before James, headache throbbing behind his skull. Aggravated, he crawls easily out from James’ arms—he drank way less than usual last night. Looking over his shoulder at James, who sleeps soundly and peacefully—all because he asked him to. 

 

James will be the death of him. 

 

If only he would let him spiral. Shiro was gone, lost to another blurryface Keith has no desire to know. His decisions may not be the best, and they don’t stop Keith from seeking James’ unquestioning comfort but he likes the quiet sanctuary the MFE pilot provides. 

 

Piece by each stagnant stinky piece, he puts his clothes on. He makes a mental note to shower before he leaves with the Blades this afternoon, if at least to appear put together. He’s halfway out of the apartment when he’s stopped by a strong grip on his elbow. 

 

“Let me make you breakfast?”

 

Keith’s nonplussed by how desperate it sounds. 

 

“I’m not hungry.” 

 

Before he knows it, he’s harshly thrusted against the wall, James’ hands on each side of his head. Brown eyes are pleading between his own, but Keith just stares back unwavering. 

 

“I hate you sometimes.” James says, no conviction and barely above a whisper. Hardly a confession and it echoes around Keith’s mind where all the other  _ i hate yous  _ reside. 

 

“I know.”

 

Keith sees the moment James deflates, knows he won’t ask him to do anything Keith can’t offer even though deep down he wants him to ask. He couldn’t if he wanted to. James is all the good things still left in life, and Keith and his downward spiral would drag his light into the dark. 

 

With a softness Keith is all too familiar with, James brushes his bangs from his eyes. It always elating. “Why won’t you let me love you?”

 

“Your love would be too much.”  _ Of something Im not ready for,  _ he doesn’t say. Yet, the answer is simple enough. He knows it. James knows it. It’s like they’re stuck in an everlasting whirl of indecision and bad choices. 

 

They both know it’s not the right time. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” James mumbles, but Keith picks up on the rough undertone. He’s getting upset again. 

 

Keith sighs, James never lets him leave without challenging his resolve. 

 

He gently pulls down James’ hands, holding them as if they’re break in his own. When he licks his lips, James’ eye follows the motion. 

 

He stands on his toes, giving the last few inches between them closure. James can’t help but hold his cheek, tilting his face for a better angle. And just like that the kiss deepens, and Keith’s putting everything he has into it. His fingers dig into the pilot’s arm hard enough to leave marks later, a reminder. They don’t belong to each other, but in a weird way, James is always his, and Keith is always James’. 

 

They break away, deep cautious gasps between their shared space. Keith doesn’t look into his eyes, but at the place where his collar bones meet. Not for the first time he’s torn between leaving and staying, but he thinks of the blades and he has no choice. 

 

“I have to go.”

 

James doesn’t answer but Keith feels his pitying stare. He backs away slowly, giving Keith space and when the door closes quietly behind him, he thinks it’s probably for the better he’s left. 

 

At least until next time. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve come back to tumblr


End file.
